


Four Tickets

by spiritinthespacebar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Illustrated, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritinthespacebar/pseuds/spiritinthespacebar
Summary: Written as a Start With This exercise, here's a short love story.
Relationships: Ida (OFC)/Quincy (OFC)
Kudos: 5





	Four Tickets

Ida first saw Quincy in the role of a poet. It wasn’t love at first sight exactly, but when the lights came up, Ida did have a feeling spreading across her chest that Quincy was important. She bought a ticket for the next night, and brought flowers to the stage door, and told Quincy she would like to get to know her better.

They went to restaurants and museums. Quincy learned about the worst clients that Ida designed graphics for. Ida learned about Quincy’s dreams of quitting her day job and stepping up to regional theater. They were just starting to understand each other as consciousnesses connecting, as bodies reaching out.

But Quincy got a call from a theater in a city three thousand miles away. She asked how Ida felt about this. Ida said she was happy for her. They hadn’t yet named their relationship status, but it could have been something. Quincy moved away.

Ida tried to go to other theaters in town. The plays were good, but there were no actresses with men’s haircuts, not even when the community theater did Fun Home. She tried the Pride Center, and met several women in combat boots. But none of them could string words together like they were legends being retold. There was no one like her.

Ida started interviewing with companies headquartered on the west coast. She kept this quiet until an offer was in hand, and then she kept the cost-of-living-adjusted numbers quiet as she gave notice to her employer, her friends, and her family. She knew the cost of taking a pay cut and leaving everyone behind cerebrally, but she didn’t feel it. The one thing she felt, saying goodbye to all she had that wouldn’t fit in the storage pod she was taking with her, was lightness.

On the first night, Ida left her apartment barely unpacked for an 8pm show that still felt like 11. She sat in the dark, hands curled around a dozen roses, and waited for the lights to come up, again, on Quincy.


End file.
